This invention relates to parts washers, and in particular, to machines for cleaning vehicle brakes, usually with the brakes still mounted on the vehicle.
In the course of servicing the brakes on a vehicle, such as an automobile, it is often desirable to clean the brake components, such as the drums, shoes or calipers and pads, cylinders, etc. Further, it is desirable to be able to do this without disassembling or removing the brakes from the vehicle. In order to do this, machines have been developed that have wheels or casters so that they can be rolled into position. These machines have a reservoir for containing solvent or water-based cleaners. A pump is included to pump the solvent from the reservoir through an extendable hose to a spray gun or flow-through brush for applying the cleaning fluid to the brake components. The used cleaning fluid then drips or falls downwardly to be caught by a large sink or basin located under the brake assembly and mounted on the machine. The sink then drains back to the reservoir.
A difficulty with the prior art brake washer machines stems from the fact that the vehicles are usually hoisted into the air to service the brakes. If the hoisting apparatus does not get in the way to prevent the parts washing machine from being positioned under the brakes to catch the cleaning fluid, then at least part of the hoisting apparatus blocks or diverts the flow of cleaning fluid coming from the brakes to the parts washer sink or basin. The result is that solvent is spilled and wasted. This also is an environmental hazard.
The present invention provides a brake washer with a sink tray that is mounted on a telescoping swing arm, so that the tray can be positioned right directly underneath the brake assembly being cleaned, thus avoiding spillage.
According to the invention, there is provided a brake cleaning apparatus comprising a base adapted to hold a container of cleaning fluid, the container having a top opening. An upright conduit is telescopically mounted in the base. The conduit has a lower outlet end portion adapted to communicate with the container opening, and a top inlet end portion. A hollow swing arm is attached to the conduit top inlet end portion to communicate therewith. The swing arm has a distal end portion defining an inlet opening. A tray is provided having a sump portion defining an outlet opening. The tray is mounted on the swing arm distal inlet end portion with the tray outlet opening in communication with the swing arm inlet opening. A pump is mounted on the base and has an inlet adapted to communicate with cleaning fluid in the container. The pump also has an outlet. A cleaning fluid hose is coupled to the pump outlet and has an outlet end adapted to extend above the tray. Also, means are provided for activating the pump to supply cleaning fluid to the hose.